Five Times KF Thought the Touches Were an Accident
by remioromen1344
Summary: and one time he knew they weren't.


**Five times Wally thought the touches were an accident and one time he knew they weren't.**

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin beamed at Kid Flash proudly, his changing, puberty-stricken voice obvious.

Kid Flash swallowed. He was struck by how inexplicably adorable Robin was in that moment. He'd always thought his younger friend to be cute, but he couldn't help but notice that as he was getting older, his feelings towards Robin became muddled and confusing.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the team continued through the ducts, en route to the end of their mission.

* * *

><p>(1) Wally knitted his brows in concentration as he furiously tapped at the buttons on the controller. Dramatic music played signaling his death and he sighed, sinking further into the couch cushions. "Die again?" Robin popped up out of nowhere, as usual. "Yeah."<p>

Robin chuckled. "Same place as always?" Wally furrowed his brow and responded with a sigh, "Yeah." Robin plopped down on the couch, his leg barely touching Wally's.

Wally could feel the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt Robin's leg gently brushing against his. "S-so what's up?" Kid Flash managed. Robin picked up the controller. "I heard your agonizing defeat and came to show you up with my awesome skills." Wally frowned. "Some friend."

In a matter of minutes, Robin had already completed the level Wally had failed. Wally was sulking as Robin leaned forward, appearing lost in the game. As he leaned forward, he pressed his leg more firmly against Wally's. Wally became nervous. He felt giddy, but scared. This wasn't the first time, but it wasn't any less confusing. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more of this simple, inadvertent contact, he smells M'gann's cookies. He took the escape and shot up off of the couch and sped into the kitchen after a shout of, "Cookies!"

* * *

><p>(2) The team decided to take a break and head to the beach.<p>

After a quick swim, Wally sat in the sand watching Robin. He couldn't help but notice how attractive Robin's small form was. He felt himself blush again as he watched Robin swim, play volleyball, and just _move._ He eventually realized what he was doing and let out an exasperated sound, flopping backwards into the sand and shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm.

Wally started to get sleepy with the warm sun beaming down on him and the soothing sound of the ocean in his ears. As he relaxed, he started to think about Robin again. Just as his thoughts began to stray a little bit, Robin pounced on him and straddled him from above. Wally's eyes sprang open and, before he could say anything, a bucket of cold water was poured over his head.

Wally sputtered, flailing around as Robin agilely sprang off of him. _'Well, at least the cold water solved _one _of my problems.' _ Robin ran away laughing, prompting Wally to chase after him, spouting out empty threats.

* * *

><p>(3) As the days dragged on, Wally only felt more and more confused. And to make things worse, he didn't have anyone to talk to about it. He usually went to Robin or Roy and neither of them was an option at this point.<p>

Kaldur walked into the common room, gathering immediate attention with his commanding presence. The others all turned to look at him. "It has been suggested that we use our extra downtime to engage in 'team bonding activities.' I have selected a trip to the movies based on our overlapping interests. Are there any objections?" The team all whooped and cheered.

An action movie was chosen, as obviously the team members were all people of action. They lived these action movies, but somehow still found pleasure in watching them. They all piled into a row, arms full of drinks, popcorn, and other snacks. Kid Flash was happily shoveling food into his mouth while Robin gave him a sideways glance and a shake of his head.

Robin was eating some of Wally's popcorn and had brushed his hand against Wally's a few times. Each time, Wally would blush and sink further into his seat. Halfway through the movie, Robin subtly leaned a little more towards Wally until their arms met on the armrest. Wally felt a shock of electricity race through his arm, but was afraid he would be too obvious if he snatched it away.

Near the end of the movie, the hero has a heated encounter with the lead female. M'gann, Conner, Robin, and Wally all shifted awkwardly and looked back and forth between the screen and the floor. Wally swore that, if only for a short moment, he felt Robin's fingers grasp his own. Wally had never blushed so hard in his life.

* * *

><p>(4) Finally, it was Friday again. School was out for the week and Wally was craving his usual Friday afternoon pizza. He called Robin up, "Hey Rob, you want pizza and shakes? Your treeeaat!" Robin laughed. "Way ahead of you, KF. Meet me there." The beeped its farewell. Wally looked around him and, seeing no one, pulled on his goggles and raced top speed to meet Robin.<p>

After meeting up, they slid into a booth. Wally couldn't help but notice Robin's leg constantly grazing against his own. Wally knew Robin _had _to see the deep blush rising on his cheeks, but Robin said nothing, just talked about what he wanted to eat and what his plans for the weekend were.

When Robin got up to go pay, Wally let his head fall onto the table with a resounding "thump" and let out an exasperated sigh. Robin came back and was content to stare for a minute before asking, "everything alright?" with an ounce of humor hidden behind his concern. Wally's head flew up and he grinned. "Yep! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>(5) Black Canary insisted that they spend the rest of their Friday training. She unbelievably paired up Robin and Kid Flash, insisting that Kid Flash's speed would keep Robin's agility and reflexes honed.<p>

And boy did they. The longer they sparred, the more Kid Flash became distracted by Robin's lingering touches. Or was he imagining it?

* * *

><p>(1) "Hey, KF, what're you doin' tonight?" Robin tilted his head slightly. Wally blinked, and then smiled at him. "Hanging out with you?" Robin laughed in reply and punched him on the arm. "Why don't we stay in my room this time?"<p>

Wally looked at Robin suspiciously, "Really? You almost never let me in your room." Robin waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. Just come on in after you eat. I'll have snacks." He smiled.

Wally nervously knocked on Robin's door, hearing a muffled "just come in!" from the other side. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and just opened the door and stepped in. "Close it behind you, will ya?"

Many games and jokes later, as well as touches lasting too long for Wally's immediate comfort, Robin flopped backwards onto the floor. Wally followed suit. He furrowed his brow, trying to muster up the courage to ask Robin if he was doing all of this on purpose. He stalled, attempting to first think things through as thoroughly as was possible for a Flash. "Hey Robin, I wanna ask you something.." He turned to look at Robin who was propped up on an elbow. He had taken off his sunglasses.

"You know what, KF? I wanna **tell** _you _something." Robin began crawling the short distance and, taking advantage of Wally's shock and confusion, climbed over him and straddled his hips. Wally was too surprised to move or speak. Robin took Wally's hands from behind his neck and held them over his head against the floor. "For someone so fast, you're pretty damn slow."

Wally's eyes widened even further. Robin's blue eyes took on a dark gleam. He slowly began to rock back and forth, grinding against Kid Flash. He slid one of his hands down Wally's throat and chest and inched his way down Wally's stomach. Before Wally could protest or even speak at all, Robin's hand was over his rapidly growing erection. Robin dipped his head down next to Wally's ear, whispering in a surprisingly deep, husky voice "Is this obvious enough for you, Wally West?"

Wally inadvertently let out a moan. Robin pressed against him more firmly. Robin captured the redhead's mouth, rocking harder. He kissed across his jaw line, licked his ear, and began to kiss and bite at the sensitive flesh on his neck. Wally managed a breathless "yeah, it is" before pulling Robin closer.


End file.
